The present invention relates to a structural element for providing continuous surfaces, for example a screen, a partition wall, a hoarding or the like, essentially for screening-off noise, a view, etc.
Prior art elements for the erection of continuous surfaces such as walls and the like, are expensive to produce. Furthermore, the erection proper of, for example, hoardings and walls is expensive and, above all, prior art elements do not permit a many-faceted design, by which is meant versatility of variations in both the vertical and horizontal directions. This is a major requirement, since the more environmental considerations arise, the greater will be the demand that such continuous surfaces can merge in as discrete a manner as possible into the existing environment without reducing the desired effect of possible screening-off. Hence, an unconditional requirement is that the structural element permit adaptation of building works into the appearance of the landscape both vertically and horizontally.
The task forming the basis of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for obviating the drawbacks of prior art designs, or at least for reducing such drawbacks, while making possible every consideration to be taken of environmental aspects.